Thrift Shop
by bLaCkXbLaZe
Summary: Thrift shops hold the memories and touch of the former owners of unwanted objects. What happens when Natsu, a person whose senses are sharper than a regular human's enters one of these? AU


"Why the hell am I here again, Popsicle?!" the rose-haired boy grumbled.

"Because you thought it was a good idea to give Erza's favourite stuffed animal away. Now get your ass inside; I've got a date with Juvia in half an hour and I can't afford to miss it. I can't deal with two sobbing Juvia's in one day." Replied another male in who wore a scowl.

Natsu and Gray were standing in front of a white thrift store with the words 'Memory Days' plastered onto a brown sign that hung above glass doors. Natsu snorted at the cheesy name of the store. Earlier in the day, the two had stolen Erza's precious teddy bear and gave it to the store that they currently stood in front of, claiming it to be revenge for all the times she had beaten them to a pulp. This was an obvious mistake, as the moment she found out she proceeded to beat them again and demand that they retrieve they meaningful memento.

"Alright Fire Fuck, times a-wastin." Gray claimed as he strode into the building. Natsu wrinkled his nose at the insult but followed, he really didn't need another bruise on his body from the woman of his nightmares.

Natsu scanned the room, he really didn't get a chance to look around since dropping an item off only required a short walk to the drop-off desk and another short walk out the doors.

"Let's split up, these people apparently have no organisation skills or they hate grouping things together." The raven haired man nodded at Natsu's suggestion and headed off to another direction.

Natsu roamed the isles and searched for the familiar brown bear, he of course couldn't resist the temptation to fool around with anything cool he could find. After setting down a toy gun, the male spotted a scarf that he thought looked pretty nice; it was white and looked like it was made of scales. Natsu went to pick up the scarf and sniffed it. Smell was a large factor in the pink haired man's life, oddly enough, he had a strong sense of smell. If the scarf had a terrible smell, Natsu would drop it and immediately forget about it.

Instead of burning his nostrils, the scarf held a rather pleasant, rather addicting, and rather _delicious_ scent. Natsu cocked his head, usually thrift store goods smelled kind of weird and bland, but this scarf smelled oh so heavenly. After sniffing the cloth a few more times, the boy wrapped it around his neck and went off to continue searching for his friend's stuffed toy, he decided that he'd find it before the other boy could.

After minutes of intensive searching, Natsu was rewarded with the sight of the item he was looking for. He rushed over to claim it when a hand grasped its stubby arm. The boy's eyes followed the hand to its owner and found the culprit; a beautiful blonde with wide brown eyes and a curvaceous body. Natsu stared for a few seconds before snapping out of his stupor, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Uh, sorry but, I kinda need that bear." The girl turned towards Natsu and he decided that she looked much prettier when she was looking at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just looking at it." The girl held onto the stuffed animal and smiled. Natsu couldn't find anything _not_ pretty about this lady. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Not wanting the girl to think he was a wuss, Natsu proceeded to explain himself, "That bear is my friend's, I might've accidently gave it to this thrift store."

The blonde giggled, "Well in that case, take it." She handed the stuffy to Natsu, and as he went to grab it he caught a familiar scent, he sniffed the air again.

"Were you the owner of this scarf?" Natsu held up the scarf hanging around his neck. The girl blinked and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just gave it away today, I'm amazed that you knew that."

"It smells like you." Natsu replied bluntly before realizing his mistake as he received a stare that he would've received if he had two heads.

"I have a strong sense of smell." He tried to explain.

"Oh." The blonde blinked and smiled, "Well, I have to go now." Natsu panicked.

"Wait! What's your name?" The girl seemed to mentally debate whether or not she should tell a stranger her name, but decided that he seemed harmless enough.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She finally answered, the pink haired boy grinned.

"Natsu Dragneel. Hey, you wanna hang out sometime, Luigi?" Lucy's cheeks puffed out as she pouted.

"My name's Lucy, L-U-C-Y." Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah, okay Luce, anyways, here's my number." The male proceeded to take out a piece of paper and wrote his contact information on it. Lucy sighed as she let his mistake slide. He grinned as he handed her the paper. She looked him in the eyes and took it.

"So I really gotta go now… wait, right, the teddy bear! Here." She handed Natsu the bear and he took it.

"Thanks, call me!" Natsu said enthusiastically as she walked away. He watched her go as a certain raven haired man walked up to him.

"Dude, I really gotta go now."

"Stripper, your clothes." Natsu said simply as he walked towards the cashier. Gray exclaimed in frustration and went in search of his clothes.

As he walked, the boy smiled and looked forward to the next time he'd meet the girl with the blonde hair. His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, he took it out to see he had a new text;

'**Hey, Natsu, it's Lucy. :) ****'**

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, I know this kinda sucks, but I wanted to write something. I've been holding off on writing one shots cause I'm not finished writing Dark Shadows a.k.a Shadow Swordsman. I have too many ideas, though, so I'm just gonna write when I feel like it. But this didn't turn out as great as I wanted to be… Oh well! Ciao!


End file.
